God Bless the USA
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: America recalls what he had to sacrifice for freedom: Britain, his best friend. WARNINGS: It might get cheesy.


**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia!**

**Hey guys~! hetaliaforever123 is back, but with a one-shot with the country we're celebrating: America! I hope you like it, because it's my first ever one-shot! Thank you for reading, and enjoy! **

* * *

**God Bless the U.S.A.**

It was America's birthday- actually, it was his independence day. He was celebrating, of course, at California's place. With his daughter, California, America watched the sparkling fireworks near Burbank and was in awe of them.

But as much as the fireworks were seeking attention, so did this one memory of America's. That memory started to seep into his brain, and America started to hold his head in pain. It was a memory of when he was younger; a memory of him and Britain at the same place for one of the last times.

California turned away from the fireworks quickly, only to see her dad hold his head in seemingly pain. "Dad, are you okay? Do you have a headache or something?" California panicked.

"Cali, I'm fine," America assured. _It's just this memory… _America thought. Suddenly, that memory started to grow, and America relived that memory of the Revolutionary War.

_It was raining hard on the battlefield. America _was_ pointing his musket at Britain. "Hey, Britain, all I want is my freedom!" America had commanded. "I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me… independent!"_

_ His army was right behind him while Britain had no one with him. America was seething with anger and hope. Yes, hope for his country. He had hope for his country to have liberty and justice for all. _

_ But Britain couldn't let that happen. With his own musket in hand, he charged at America and almost hit the American with it, if it hadn't been that America blocked the attack with his weapon. Because of the impact, America's musket was thrown aside and landed onto the ground. The musket appeared to have a scratch from Britain's attack. _

_ Britain panted heavily. "I won't allow it!" Britain proclaimed. "You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?"_

_ "Ready, aim!" one of America's soldiers commanded. The rest of the soldiers did just that._

_ America just stared at the musket pointed between his eyes. He stared at the wall that stood between staying a colony and becoming independent. Suddenly, Britain lowered the musket. America just watched as Britain just stood._

_ "There's no way I could shoot you," Britain stated, his voice wavering to suppress his emotions. "I… can't."_

_ Britain just dropped his musket to the muddy ground. The British man just slowly sunk to his knees on the ground. "Why?" Britain sobbed bitterly. "Why? It's no fair…"_

_ America felt pity for Britain. "You know why…" America had said. He recalled when Britain met America and took him home. He recalled when America willingly took the hand of Britain in his. The innocent days of America's childhood were gone, and all America wanted now was to break free of Britain and be on his own._

_ "What happened?" America asked the sobbing Brit. "I remembered when you were great…"_

"Dad!" California cried out. "Snap out of it, dude!"

"Huh? Oh, Cali, what happened?" America asked his daughter.

"You blanked out," California worriedly informed. She knew what her dad thought of. "Dad, stop thinking about the War. It's too much for you. Aren't you glad that you're free?"

America sighed sadly. "Yeah, I am… but I wish Britain was here… I just can't afford to hurt him again like that…"

California knew her dad was a great man that wouldn't like to hurt a fly. She put her hand comfortingly on America's shoulder. "Dad… you won't hurt Britain again. I promise you that. In fact, Britain may call you 'stupid wanker', but deep inside, I know he still cares for you."

America sighed. "Thanks, Cali," America acknowledged. "I know he does… But enough talk; let's get back to the fireworks!"

"Okay!" California agreed. She was still worried about her dad though. He cared for Britain a lot… that doesn't mean he had to torture himself. California suddenly knew what she could do for her dad's birthday.

**~0~**

"Okay, dad, now open your eyes!" California told America.

"You sure I can open them now?" America asked cautiously. "You told me fifteen times not to open my eyes yet."

"Well, you can now," California assured.

Eagerly, America opened his eyes. California shouldn't have. A familiar man was standing near him with a warm smile.

Britain.

That was all America could think. It was Britain. America couldn't believe it. "Britain, you're here to celebrate my independence?" America asked in shock.

Britain smiled again. "Well, it's no fun at my place, and California begged really hard on her letter," Britain explained. "Besides, I missed my old colony."

America smiled and playfully punched Britain lightly on the shoulder. "And I missed my old brother," America grinned. Realizing how much they missed each other's presence, Britain and America gave each other a fond embrace.

California smiled happily. "God bless the U.S.A.," California blessed as she continued to watch the two chat it up. She really hoped that her dad would realize that Britain will always be there for him.

* * *

**The end~! Sorry if it's cheesy. Anyways, I really wanted to do something for America, so thank you for reading and please, please, please review! i would love it if you do! And feel free to critique my work, because I'd love advice if I make more one-shots! Thank you!**

**~hetaliaforever123**


End file.
